


difficult similarities

by vethbernatto



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: it wasn't difficult for percy to see the similarities between his newly found family and his old one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking about the "its nice to have an older brother again" line a lot recently, and this was born its its stead!

it wasn't difficult for percy to see the similarities between his newly found family and his old one.

 

grog, tall, strong so sure of himself, who let himself enjoy the little things in life after being thrust into a position he had never wanted, but learned to love just as much as julius had.

 

pike, so motherly and caring but quick and clever and ever so surprising, taking care of everyone around her, and seeing the good in everyone, just like vesper had, up until the very end.

 

vex and vax, bickering and fighting like children, but stuck together like glue, pulling pranks, and working together like clockwork, day and night, perfectly in sync and out, just as whitney and oliver had been.

 

scanlan, so inclined towards music, to brighten a day, and bring everyone unwavering happiness and joy, choosing to focus and the good, and the light of the world, and bringing it along with him wherever he had gone, much like, little ludwig.

 

and keyleth, with her bright curiosity of the world, and all to blunt speech, but so happy and proud when she did something to help her family, just…. just like little cassandra.

 

it was hard.

 

it was hard for percival to see these all to obvious comparisons, seeing the ghosts of his siblings in his new family, but he knee now.

 

percy knew, and had grown, and he would protect his family, until his last breath.


	2. maybe it was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to only be one chapter but then this happened

maybe it was because he was the one wholly responsible for vex'ahlia’s death.

 

maybe it was because as he watched her fall it was like seeing whitney fall in the center of the hallway all over again.

 

maybe it was because vax’ildan ran over and cradled her in his arms just as oliver had.

 

maybe it was because he loved them all.

 

maybe it was because he finally thought that they would all be okay, and nothing bad would happen to his family again.

 

maybe it was because he was supposed to protect them.

 

maybe it was because he failed at that to.

 

maybe it was...


	3. he did this

watching grog fall

 

~~_ watching julius _ ~~

 

watching grog fall onto the sword

 

~~_ watching julius _ ~~

 

watching grog die

 

~~_ watching julius _ ~~

 

watching grig die on the sword that had belonged to sylas briarwood

 

~~_ watching julius _ ~~

 

watching grog— _~~julius~~ — _ **grog** _ ,  _ fall onto the sword that had belonged to sylas briarwood.

 

the same sword that percival watched come out of the front of julius chest as dr.ripley grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room 

 

the same sword that percival gave him.

 

he did this.

 

_ he killed him. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile sorry about that


	4. Chapter 4

percival could only stand there and watch as oliver—

no

it was vax

_ it was vax. _

percival could only stand there and watch as vax- ~~_ oliver _ ~~ _ - _ **vax,** fell through the open window of the west tower of castle whitestone.

 

willingly.

 

he had to remember that vax went through  _ willingly. _

vax wasnt standing there, guards surrounding him, crying, begging  _ ~~percy save me, please dont let them do this, please percy dont let them-!~~  as_ doctor anna- _fucking_ -ripley  ~~ _look percival! he’s begging! the poor boy is begging! i wonder how pretty your beginning sounds!_~~  (her whispers surrounding him. her menacing smile so close, to close for any comfort) held his head in place so he couldnt look away.

 

_she_  wasnt there, holding him in place, yet he still couldnt move,  _good pelor_  percival just move,  _move god damnit!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

why wouldnt he  _move_?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @casandraderolo


End file.
